


Haunted Hearts

by LegereScriptor



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Dark Tenor, Erwähnung eines Gedichts, First Kiss, Haunted Hearts, M/M, Songfiction, and nervous, oblivious Goethe, they're just cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegereScriptor/pseuds/LegereScriptor
Summary: Nur eine kleine Songfiction zu Haunted Hearts von Dark Tenor.
Relationships: Charlotte Schiller/Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Kudos: 7





	Haunted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Beim Hören dieses Liedes musste ich auf einmal an die beiden nennen und hab mich dann entschlossen, das gleich mal zu schreiben... Enjoy ;)

**Love is all four seasons**

Stürmisch, das Lächeln warm, das Gemüt am Anfang schüchtern, später leidenschaftlich, die Augen eisblau, aber nicht kalt.

Liebe. Wärme, wenn man den anderen ansieht. Kälte, wenn dieser jemand geht und das Gefühl des inneren Auftauens, wenn er noch einmal zurück sieht oder einen über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg anlächelt und man zurücklächelt und ihr scheinbar nur für diesen einen Moment miteinander verbunden seid.

Winter, wenn Liebe geht, Frühling, wenn sie wiederkommt, Sommer, wenn ihr euch nahe kommt und die Hitze des anderen spürt, Herbst, wenn stürmische Leidenschaft übernimmt und irgendwann wieder Winter und der Kreislauf beginnt von vorn.

Damals war Sommer gewesen, zumindest irgendwie.

**Fighting with your demons**

Es war wahr, sie hatten sich nicht gemocht. Sie hatten sich regelrecht verabscheut, immer weiter ignoriert und nicht eingesehen, dass sie das eigentlich gar nicht konnten, den anderen ignorieren.

Sie hatten sich nur zweimal gesehen, beim ersten Mal kein einziges und beim zweiten kaum ein herzliches Wort miteinander getauscht. Der eine verehrte den anderen, während dieser ihn verabscheute ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen.

Jahrelang hatten er kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, hatte ihn aus der Ferne beäugt und vielleicht sogar festgestellt, dass der andere doch nicht mehr ganz so aufrührerisch und rebellisch war wie er anfangs vermutet hatte.

Und doch hatte er sich nie bequemt, seine keimende Sympathie gegenüber dem anderen auf irgendeine Art und Weise kundzutun. Entweder war es sein Stolz oder die Tatsache, dass er ihn immer noch als einen jungen, gerade erst aufblühenden Dichterkollegen sah, der sich erst noch am Literatenhimmel beweisen musste oder eine Mischung aus beidem. Er musste zugeben, dass er seine neuen Werke durchaus mochte. Sie waren nicht schlecht und zeugten von Kunstfertigkeit.

Und trotzdem war er sechs Jahre lang keinen Schritt auf die ihn zugegangen, hatte ihn nur am Anfang als Professor für die Universität in Jena vorgeschlagen, da er durchaus um die Wirkung des jüngeren Dichters wusste und die Stadt eine solche Berühmtheit für ihr Ansehen durchaus gebrauchen konnte.

Und dann lag da eines Tages plötzlich ein Brief auf dem Tisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Beschrieben mit einer feinen, säuberlichen Handschrift, scheinbar hatte sich der Schreiber Mühe gegeben, dass es auch ordentlich aussah. Er kannte solche Briefe, es waren Briefe von jungen Möchtegerndichtern, die seine Gunst erhofften, um aufzusteigen und Geld mit ihren Werken verdienen zu können. Die meisten dieser Briefe warf er nach einem kurzen Blick darauf in den Müll, waren sie für ihn doch nichts wert.

Er überflog den Brief flüchtig und bemerkte den Namen des Verfassers. Er kannte diesen Namen. Er hatte seine Publikationen die letzten Jahre aufmerksam verfolgt. Er hatte keine Hilfe mehr von ihm nötig…

Auch war es kein Brief, der um solche bat, wie er beim zweiten, genaueren Durchlesen feststellte. Es war eine Einladung.

Schiller hatte vor, eine Zeitschrift herauszugeben und dafür bräuchte er sämtliche Literaturgrößen Deutschlands. Allen voran ihn.

Er hatte bereits einige dazu bewogen, daran teilzunehmen. Jetzt fehle nur noch sein Einverständnis.

Er dachte nach. Noch immer hatte er den jungen Schiller als zu leidenschaftlich, zu rebellisch in Erinnerung. Es war schwierig, sich vorzustellen, dass er sich dermaßen geändert hätte, auch wenn seine neuesten Publikationen genau darauf schließen ließen.

Und er musste zugeben, dass er in letzter Zeit lange nicht so produktiv gewesen war wie er gehofft hatte. Das letzte, das er veröffentlicht hatte, fand nur gemäßigten Beifall bei den Lesern. Schon länger hatte er auf eine Chance gehofft, sich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, zu zeigen, dass er noch da sei und nicht nur der verstaubte alte Dichter, dessen Werther bei den meisten im Regal stand und den sie früher einmal verehrt hatten.

Er zögerte. Sollte er das wahrhaftig tun? Sich mit diesem Jungspund, diesem Neuen am Dichterhimmel verbünden?

Diesem Schriftsteller, den er seit den Räubern eigentlich verabscheut hatte und sich auch nicht gescheut hatte, dies auch zu zeigen?

Letztendlich hatte er doch einen Brief geschrieben und abgeschickt, indem er sich zum Mitwirken an der Zeitschrift bereit erklärte.

**  
** **To have but not to hold**

Dass sie nur kurze Zeit später aufeinandertreffen würden, damit hätte wohl niemand gerechnet.

_Das glückliche Ereignis…_

So würden sie es später nennen. Erst er und dann alle anderen.

Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen, von der Diskussion und dem Augenblick, war mit ihm gegangen, zu ihm nach Hause, in sein Haus, hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können und ihm seine Erfahrung dargelegt.

_„Das ist keine Erfahrung. Das ist eine Idee.“_

Er war konsterniert gewesen. Das würde sie trennen, auf ewig. Das war es, was sie beide für immer trennen würde.

Das war es, was sie voneinander unterschied.

Ihre Bekanntschaft würde nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Eine Freundschaft unmöglich. Es ging nicht, es war einfach unmöglich. Zu groß die Lücke, die sie trennte, zu unüberwindbar die Schlucht zwischen ihnen.

Es war etwas, was sie nie richtig greifen konnten und sie hatten es oft genug diskutiert. Am Anfang beinahe jeden Tag, den sie sich sahen, doch dann waren ihre Gespräche immer weiter abgedriftet. Sie hatten verstanden, dass sie wohl niemals auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen würden, was das anging, also hörten sie auf, darüber zu diskutieren und begannen, es zu akzeptieren.

Doch obwohl sie sich so nah schienen, war es doch immer noch, als würde sie etwas trennen. Sie waren sich in so vielen Dingen gleich und das sollte es sein, dass sie auf ewig trennen würde?

_Das glückliche Ereignis_

Nein, das würde es sein, was sie auf ewig aneinander binden würde.

**  
Such a twisted fate  
We were here to late**

„Haben Sie sich jemals gefragt, wie es gewesen wäre, wären wir uns früher begegnet?“

Er dachte nach. Nein, hatte er nicht. Sicher hatte er es schon immer bedauert, dass sie sich erst jetzt gefunden hatten, irgendwie. Aber sie waren sich früher begegnet, sie hatten sich nur nicht erkannt.

„Nein.“

Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne ab, wobei, nein, nicht in die Ferne, mehr in die Vergangenheit, verschwommen an diesen Tag in Stuttgart, der so unbedeutend gewesen war und um einiges klarer an den Tag bei Lengefelds. Er hatte ihn damals abgewiesen, er hatte befürchtet, dass Schiller zu sehr Sturm und Drang wäre, als dass sie irgendwie in Verbindung kommen könnten.

Schiller schien diesen Tag vergessen zu haben.

„Denken Sie doch nur einmal, was wir alles hätten bewerkstelligen können. Dramen, Gedichte, bedenken Sie sich der Möglichkeiten, die wir gehabt hätten…“ Schiller redete sich in Rage, wie so oft und Goethe schweifte in die Vergangenheit. Ja, sie hätten mehr tun können, mehr erreichen können, mehr, als sie jetzt jemals erreichen könnten. Hätten sie sich nur ein paar Jahre eher gesehen, erkannt, getroffen… Sie hätten die Welt einreißen können. Doch jetzt, war es vielleicht zu spät? Hätten sie die Zeichen eher lesen sollen? Hatten sie sich nicht oft genug getroffen, um zu erkennen, dass sie zusammen mehr könnten?

Schiller hatte ihm einmal gestanden, dass er ihn damals, in Stuttgart, auf der Karlsschule eigentlich hatte ansprechen wollen, sich jedoch nicht getraut hatte. Er war ihm zu groß erschienen, zu unerreichbar, ja, beinahe unantastbar. Und er konnte nicht einmal leugnen, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte.

Ein Student, der seine Werke las und nebenbei schrieb, war nun bei weitem nichts Seltenes. Wer hätte auch schon ahnen können, dass dieser Student ihm einmal würde helfen können.

Er blickte Schiller an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

Man sah sich immer dreimal im Leben. Wieso hatte dieses dritte Mal nur so spät sein müssen?

„Goethe?“

Seine Gedanken fanden zurück in die Realität, zurück ins Jetzt, seine Augen fokussierten wieder den Mann, der vor ihm saß und nicht die Schatten der Vergangenheit. Er realisierte, dass Schiller ihn angesprochen hatte, dass er ihn etwas gefragt hatte, aber er hatte die Frage nicht gehört.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Was haben Sie gesagt? Ich war abwesend…“

Schiller schmunzelte. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich habe gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Sie wirken so unkonzentriert.“

Er nickte. „Sie haben Recht. Ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Vielleicht sollte ich mich zur Ruhe begeben. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie nun so alleine lasse.“

Schiller lächelte ihn an. „Sorgen Sie sich nicht, ich komme zurecht. Sehen Sie nur zu, dass es Ihnen schnellstmöglich wieder besser geht. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe.“

Er lächelte ebenfalls und stand auf. „Danke sehr, ebenfalls. Gute Nacht.“

Er verließ den Raum und zog sich zurück, der Mond stand bereits hoch, die Nacht war weit vorangerückt, wie immer, wenn Schiller da war und sie wieder einmal diskutierten.

**  
Your're the ghost that haunts me  
So close but so beyond me**

_„Guten Tag, Herr von Goethe. Es ehrt mich, dass Sie mich zu sich eingeladen haben.“_

_Er lächelte. „Kommen Sie nur herein. Ihre Sachen werden nach oben gebracht. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie wollen sich erst einmal ausruhen?“_

_„Das wäre nett, danke.“_

_Er sah tatsächlich etwas erschöpft aus, und krank. Aber er hatte ihm ja geschrieben, dass er krank sei, hatte sich Verständnis erbeten, welches er selbstverständlich gegeben hatte._

_„Kein Problem. Man wird Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen, richten Sie sich ein und sagen Sie ruhig, wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen.“_

_„Vielen Dank.“_

_Ein Lächeln._

_„Ich bedaure es, dass Sie morgen schon wieder zurück nach Weimar müssen.“_

_„Ich ebenfalls, aber so ist es nun einmal. Die Pflicht ruft.“_

_Er lächelte ihn traurig an._

_„Nun dann… Genießen wir diesen Abend noch, den Sie uns mit Ihrer Gesellschaft beglücken. Ich hoffe doch, Sie kommen bald wieder?“_

_Er schmunzelte._

_„Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt.“_

_Sie stießen an._

_„Wie wäre es mal wieder mit einem Abend im Theater?“_

_„Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihrem Stück?“_

_„Es geht gut voran. Bis nächste Woche werde ich Ihnen eine Rohfassung zusenden können.“_

_„Sehr gut, ich freue mich darauf.“_

_Aus der Ferne sah er eine lange, hagere Gestalt, mit rotblonden Locken. Blaue Augen fixierten ihn und sie grinsten sich über die Menge zu._

_Sie haben mir eine zweite Jugend verschafft und mich wieder zum Dichter gemacht, welches zu sein ich so gut als aufgehört hatte._

_Dass es dem Vortrefflichen gegenüber keine Freiheit gibt, als die Liebe…_

**And you'll never know  
What it's like to love the one  
You must let go  
How the flame is always there  
And never dies**

Es begann langsam. Schritt für Schritt. Erst war es nur ein gutes Gefühl, wenn sie sich trafen… Oder das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hat, wenn ein Brief von ihm ankam. Das ungute Gefühl, wenn ein paar Tage keiner kam, weil es dann meistens hieß, dass er zu schwach war, um einen zu schreiben.

Die tägliche Hoffnung, dass eine Nachricht von ihm kam.

Er hatte es auf ihre Zusammenarbeit, auf ihre Freundschaft geschoben… Er war so naiv gewesen…

Dann kam die Eifersucht. Wenn er ihn mit anderen sah, mit anderen Freunden, mit denen er scheinbar genauso vertraut oder sogar vertrauter war. Und sie kam, wenn er seine Frau küsste und sich um seine Kinder kümmerte.

Wie oft hatte er sich selbst dafür gescholten? Es war dumm, einfältig zu glauben, da wäre mehr, da könnte mehr sein.

Und trotzdem war er jeden freien Termin nach Jena gefahren und hatte ihn getroffen und auch wenn es für ihn eine Qual bedeutete, ihn mit seiner Familie zu sehen, die er so offensichtlich liebte, so waren es doch auch die Tage, die ihm in Erinnerung blieben.

Er erinnerte sich an sein Lächeln, an jedes ihrer Gespräche, egal wie viele es waren und wie bedeutungslos manche von ihnen schienen. Und er erinnerte sich wie der Wein schmeckte, den er in seinem Keller lagerte und den sie tranken, wenn der Rest der Stadt bereits zu Bett gegangen war. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich seine Stimmung hob, wenn sie zusammensaßen, wenn er in der Nähe war. Wenn er genervt von aller Welt war, dann brauchte es nur eine Zeile von ihm über ihre geplanten Projekte, um ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen. Nur ein Wort und er sah wie sinnlos es doch eigentlich war, sich aufzuregen.

Und doch musste er immer wieder gehen, trotzdem war er immer noch an seine Pflichten gebunden und musste immer wieder zurückkehren.

Er kehrte zurück zu seiner Familie und ließ ihn bei der seinigen, scheinbar verfolgt von seiner Stimme und seinen blauen Augen…

Wann würde er zurückkehren können?

**  
It never dies**

Er wachte auf.

Er saß aufrecht im Bett. Sein Atem ging schnell, in seinen Ohren dröhnte sein Herz, es war so laut, dass es alles andere übertönte. Nur langsam beruhigte es sich wieder, nur das Bild blieb, das ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Es blieb vor seinem inneren Auge stehen, ungestört von der Dunkelheit, die um ihn herum herrschte.

_Blaue Augen._

**  
These haunted hearts**

Er wurde verfolgt. Von Bildern und Gefühlen. Von Dingen, die so stark waren, dass sie drohten, ihn zu zerbrechen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

**  
These haunted hearts will last forever**

Es würde nie aufhören.

**One drop of your poison  
I was lost forever**

Es hatte nicht viel gebraucht und er war gefallen. Gefallen, für ihn. Vielleicht hatte es angefangen als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, vielleicht mit dem Brief, den er ihm an seinem Geburtstag geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht war es auch egal. Er war gefallen.

_Friedrich Schiller._

Der Name war ihm so vertraut geworden. Der Schwung der Feder, wenn er ihn schrieb. Seine Unterschrift, die so fein und sauber geschwungen war. Er würde sie überall wiedererkennen, davon war er überzeugt.

Die gedruckten Buchstaben auf einem Buch oder unter einem Aufsatz, die man mittlerweile überall lesen konnte. Sie waren beinahe häufiger zu sehen als seine. Nein, sie waren häufiger zu sehen.

Die Silben auf seinen Lippen, wenn er den Namen aussprach. Der Klang des Namens, wenn er auf sein Ohr traf.

Er kannte es. Er kannte alles. Er war überall.

Er war verloren…

**  
Lovers come and go**

Es wäre gelogen, würde er behaupten, es hätte nie andere gegeben. Es wäre auch gelogen, würde er behaupten, dass er Christiane immer treu gewesen war. Natürlich hatte es gelegentlich andere gegeben.

Und doch, war jedes Mal etwas anders…

Er hatte nie etwas empfunden, zumindest nicht wirklich, es war meist nur der Augenblick gewesen, der dazu geführt hatte, doch wirklich etwas empfunden hatte er nie. Wie könnte er auch?

Er hatte schon viele Liebschaften in seinem Leben gehabt. Hatte geliebt und wurde geliebt. Manchmal wurde seine Liebe erwidert, manchmal nicht.

**  
Only you remain**

Es hätte so wie immer sein können. Er war unerwiderter Liebe nicht fremd. Es hätte so sein können, wie es immer gewesen war. Er liebte, es schmerzte und dann war es wieder vorbei. Aber dieses Mal dauerte es länger…

Es ging nicht vorbei. Es blieb. Wochen, Monate und dann Jahre. Und es wurde immer stärker.

Er lernte, damit zu leben, mit dem Schmerz, doch er wurde immer stärker…

**  
The venom in my veins**

„Herr von Goethe, geht es Ihnen gut? Sie zittern ja.“

Er konnte nur nicken. _Lüge._

Was war nur los mit ihm? Es war noch nie so schlimm gewesen, noch nie so offensichtlich, noch nie hatte er sich so schwer beherrschen können. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war…

„Sind Sie sich sicher? Sie wirken auch ganz blass. Vielleicht sollten Sie lieber ins Bett gehen. Nicht, dass Sie noch krank werden…“

Er zwang sich zu einem Schmunzeln.

„Sie kennen sich damit aus, wie?“

Schiller fixierte ihn scharf. Er lächelte nicht.

„Ja, tue ich. Sollte es etwas ernstes sein, sollten Sie damit nicht spaßen.“

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. Es war nicht… Er wusste, dass es nichts mit seiner Gesundheit zu tun hatte… Schiller nicht, also nickte er nur.

„ Natürlich, verzeihen Sie. Sie haben Recht. Ich sollte wirklich zu Bett gehen.“

Schillers Blick wurde etwas versöhnlicher, aber blieb immer noch entschieden. 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht. Erholen Sie sich und werden Sie schnell wieder gesund.“

Er lächelte kurz dankbar, bevor er sich erhob und sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machte.

Er würde nicht „gesund“ werden und er würde sich auch nicht davon erholen.

Das Gift war bereits in seinen Adern und es gab kein Gegenmittel…

**  
You're the ghost that haunts me  
Put on this earth to scar me**

Er schlug die Augen auf. Es war Nacht. Er sah den Mond durchs Fenster scheinen. Sein Nacken war steif.

Er war in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen, genauso wie Schiller anscheinend. Dieser hatte jedoch noch Feder, Tinte und Papier vor sich liegen. Es schien als hätte er versucht, ein paar Zeilen zu dichten und sei dann ebenfalls darüber eingeschlafen.

Goethe konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er bereits geschrieben hätte, als sie sich unterhalten hatten, geschweige denn dass er überhaupt Schreibutensilien mit nach unten gebracht hatte. Nachdem er eingeschlafen war, musste er noch einmal nach oben gegangen sein und sich die Sachen geholt haben. Warum wohl hatte er das getan? War es ihm oben zu ungemütlich geworden? War es oben zu kalt gewesen? Wenn ja, musste er dringend mit seinen Angestellten reden, er hatte ihnen doch ausdrücklich gesagt, es solle Schiller an nichts fehlen, das bezog auch die Warmhaltung des Zimmers mit ein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt nicht, er würde morgen mit ihnen reden.

Er streckte sich, seine Glieder schmerzten, er war eindeutig zu alt, um noch die Nacht auf einem Sessel zu verbringen… Dennoch musste er leicht lächeln, als sein Blick auf Schiller fiel, dessen Kopf auf der Tischplatte lag, seine Finger hielten noch leicht die Feder in der Hand, auf dem Blatt, das er beschrieben hatte, waren einige Tintenkleckse zu sehen, er musste wirklich mitten beim Schreiben eingeschlafen sein.

Goethe musste leicht lächeln.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über das Blatt, doch auf der Hälfte des Blattes lag Schiller, sodass er kaum etwas lesen konnte. Also zog er vorsichtig das Blatt unter Schillers Gesicht und seiner Hand hervor, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken.

Seine Hand berührte dabei leicht eine von seinen Locken, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten und ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Schnell zog er die Hand wieder weg und dabei das Blatt mit sich. Er durfte nicht… Wenn Schiller aufwachen würde und ihn dabei erwischen würde… Er konnte das nicht tun… Ein leichter Stich durchfuhr sein Herz, als wäre ihm ein kleiner Schnitt verpasst worden, doch er ignorierte es.

Stattdessen wandte er sich jetzt dem Gedicht zu, dass Schiller offenbar versucht hatte zu schreiben, bevor er eingeschlafen war.

Es war ein Liebesgedicht… Für Charlotte? Caroline? Hatte er vielleicht noch eine andere? Es klang, als wären sie sich vertraut, als stünden sie sich sehr nah…

_(Es ist für dich…)_

Nein, Blödsinn, wieso sollte es…? Wieso sollte er…? Das machte keinen Sinn… Es war vermutlich für Charlotte, das war die einzig logische Erklärung…

Sofort kippte seine Laune. Er legte das Gedicht wieder hin. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als hätte jemand seine Innereien durchschnitten. Ein Schnitt quer durch seinen Oberkörper, direkt durch sein Herz…

Er spürte wie sein Körper sich zusammenzog und er brauchte einige Momente bis er sich wieder erholt hatte. Er atmete schwer und schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er immer noch dasselbe Bild vor sich. Schiller, mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch, die Feder noch in der Hand, neben ihm das Blatt Papier mit dem angefangenen Gedicht…

Goethe drehte sich um und ging. Er würde ins Bett gehen… Er war wirklich zu alt, um auf dem Sessel zu schlafen, sollte Schiller das doch tun, er konnte das nicht…

Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf seinen Freund, jetzt mit dem Kopf abgewandt von ihm, die Haare schimmerten im Licht der bereits beinahe verglommenen Laterne und des Mondlichts, das durch das Fenster einfiel.

Ein weiterer Schnitt.

Es blutete, er konnte es spüren…

Eine weitere Narbe quer über den anderen.

**And you'll never know  
What it's like to love the one  
You must let go  
How the flame is always there  
And never dies**

„Herr von Goethe?“

Goethe saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte schreiben wollen, doch ihm fehlte die Inspiration. Nein, Blödsinn, er hatte Inspiration, doch er konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits dort gesessen hatte, doch die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel. Es musste beinahe Mittag sein.

Er sah auf. Schiller stand in der Tür und instinktiv kam ihm das Bild von letzter Nacht in den Sinn. Rote Locken, Mondschein, ein Gedicht. Er versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Schiller räusperte sich und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden. Die Kutsche wartet.“

Goethe zwang sich zurück in die Realität.

„Sie fahren schon?“

Schiller betrachtete ihn, in seinen Augen lag leise Besorgnis, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, antwortete ihm einfach.

„Ja, ich muss zurück. Die Kinder und Lotte erwarten mich.“

Ja, natürlich, Lotte… Seine Frau, mit der er eine Familie gegründet hat. Er zwang sich zu nicken, und auch wenn sein Körper danach schrie zusammen brechen zu dürfen, zwang er sich aufzustehen.

„Natürlich. Warten Sie, ich bringe Sie noch raus.“

Schiller nickte nur und ging. Goethe folgte ihm. Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen hinunter, traten durch die Eingangstür und Schiller stieg in die Kutsche.

_„Auf Wiedersehen.“_

_„Ich bedanke mich bei Ihnen für Ihren Besuch und die Inspiration.“_

_„Ebenfalls. Ich hoffe, Sie bald einmal wieder in Jena begrüßen zu dürfen.“_

_„Ich versuche es, so schnell wie möglich einzurichten.“_

_Schiller lächelte._

_„Ich freue mich auf Ihren Besuch. Bis bald.“_

_Goethe erwiderte das Lächeln._

_„Auf Wiedersehen“_

_Die Kutsche fuhr davon._

**It never dies**

Als Goethe das Haus wieder betrat und den Salon durchquerte, in dem sie gestern Abend gesessen und bis spät in die Nacht diskutiert hatten, bemerkte er einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen.

Er trat an ihn heran, um zu sehen was es war.

_Das Gedicht._

Wie es schien, hatte er es vollendet. Schiller musste es hier vergessen haben. Sollte er ihm einen Eilboten nachschicken? Er könnte ihn locker noch einholen.

Nein, so wichtig war es bestimmt nicht. Er würde es ihm mit dem nächsten Brief schicken oder ihm geben, wenn Sie sich wieder einmal sahen.

Er las es sich noch einmal durch. Könnte es nicht vielleicht doch sein, dass…? Nein, das war ein dummer Gedanke, dumm und naiv.

Und trotzdem faltete er es vorsichtig, um es nicht zu zerknittern und steckte es sich vorläufig in die Rocktasche, um es nicht noch womöglich irgendwo zu vergessen oder in dem Wust Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zu verlieren.

Er ballte die Faust und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch.

**These haunted hearts**

Er spürte den Zettel in seiner Tasche. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich abzulenken. Er hatte Projekte, die er zu beenden hatte. Er hatte Briefe zu schreiben, sich um einige Angelegenheiten des Theater zu kümmern. Später war dort Probe für das neue Stück, er musste jetzt einige Dinge schaffen. Er musste arbeiten, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Egal wie oft er einen Anfang eines Briefes schrieb, jedes Mal verwarf er ihn wieder. Letztendlich zerknüllte er das Blatt und warf es frustriert in den Papierkorb.

Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Es war hoffnungslos. Er würde heute zu nichts kommen.

**These haunted hearts will last forever**

_(Ich liebe Dich.)_

**And you'll never know  
What it's like to love the one  
You must let go**

„Herr von Goethe, was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Ich habe etwas mit deinem Mann zu besprechen. Dürfte ich eintreten?“

„Ja, natürlich, kommen Sie rein. Er ist im Arbeitszimmer, wie immer…“

Charlotte Schiller trat zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten. Sie schmunzelte leicht. Auch Goethe ließ sich zu einem Schmunzeln hinreißen.

„Lass mich raten. Er ist bereits seit Stunden da oben, hat kaum etwas gegessen und gestern Nacht ebenfalls kaum geschlafen.“

Charlotte nickte resigniert, lächelte aber noch immer liebevoll. Sie liebte ihren Mann, das wusste Goethe. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

_(Er hat ein Gedicht für dich geschrieben. Aber ich wünschte, es wäre für mich.)_

„Ja, so kann man es wohl sagen. Vielleicht können ja zumindest Sie ihn einmal dort rauslocken.“

Goethe seufzte. „Ich kann es zumindest versuchen.“

_(Ich wünschte das könnte ich. Er wird mich hochkant wieder rausschmeißen.)_

Charlotte grinste leicht. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück.“ Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann wieder in den Wohnräumen, ging zu ihren Kindern.

Goethe blickte ihr noch einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher. Sie war eine herzensgute Frau. Lieb und klug. Genau die Richtige für Schiller. Sie war perfekt für ihn…

Es war eine Schnapsidee gewesen, herzukommen. Die Besorgungen, die ihn kurzfristig nach Jena geführt hatten, hatte er bereits gemacht, er hätte einfach zurück nach Hause fahren können. Stattdessen stand er hier, das Gedicht spürte er plötzlich so deutlich wie noch nie in seiner Rocktasche.

Er atmete tief durch und ging zu Schillers Arbeitszimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und zögerte noch einen Moment, dann klopfte er an.

Für einen Moment geschah nichts. Er klopfte erneut.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er dann gedämpft durch das Holz die Stimme seines Freundes. „Herein!“

Goethe öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat ein. Schiller saß seitlich zu ihm an seinem Schreibtisch und drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um. Als er ihn erkannte, legte er die Feder schnell beiseite und stand auf.

„Goethe. Was tun Sie denn hier? Ich hatte Ihren Besuch nicht erwartet.“

Goethe lächelte leicht. „Es war auch sehr kurzfristig. Ich hatte hier Besorgungen zu erledigen und dachte, dabei könnte ich Ihnen einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. Ich will Sie auch nicht lange aufhalten.“

Schiller lächelte erfreut. „Das tun Sie nicht. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich. Wollen Sie etwas trinken?“

Goethe setzte sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl.

„Nein, danke. Ich bleibe wie gesagt auch nicht lange.“

Schiller setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun, gibt es denn etwas Neues in Weimar? Oder etwa an der dichterischen Front?“ Er schmunzelte leicht.

„Ich bedaure nicht, nein. Ich kam in letzter Zeit kaum zum Schreiben.“

_(Ich habe über uns nachgedacht… Über das Gedicht… Ist es für Charlotte?)_

„Wie überaus schade. Ich dagegen war durchaus produktiv. Ich würde Sie bitten, sich ein paar meiner Dinge durchzusehen. Ich halte einiges davon für durchaus vielversprechend.“

Schiller griff nach ein paar Blättern, um sie ihm zu zeigen, doch Goethe unterbrach ihn.

„Das werde ich gerne tun, aber vorher muss ich mit Ihnen über etwas Bestimmtes reden.“

Schiller ließ die Blätter liegen und wandte sich jetzt wieder vollkommen ihm zu. Er sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Goethe zögerte einen Moment, dann griff er in seine Rocktasche und holte den Zettel raus. Er hielt ihn Schiller hin.

Der sah auf den Zettel, erkannte seine Handschrift, seine Zeilen, sein Gedicht und er schluckte. Sah ihn erst nach ein paar Sekunden wieder an.

Goethe ließ ihm keine Zeit, irgendetwas zu sagen, sondern fuhr fort. „Das haben Sie bei mir vergessen…“

Schiller runzelte die Stirn und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Vergessen?“

„Nun ja, ich schätze, es ist für Charlotte, richtig?“

_(Widersprich mir, bitte.)_

Schiller öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Goethe hielt ihm das Papier noch immer hin und Schiller nahm es jetzt, überflog noch einmal die Zeilen.

Goethe räusperte sich. „Wie auch immer… Das wollte ich Ihnen nur geben.“ Er stand auf. _(Sag es ihm. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, es wäre für mich…“ Sag es.)_

Er schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht. Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, da hielt ihn Schillers Stimme zurück.

„Wollen Sie jetzt schon gehen?“

Goethe drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn an. „Ich fürchte, ich muss zurück. Ich habe nachher noch einen Termin beim Herzog.“

Schiller nickte und Goethe ging.

**  
How the flame is always there**

Er brannte. Alles in ihm brannte. Verzehrte ihn von innen, verursachte höllische Schmerzen.

Er hatte es nicht getan…

_(Feigling)_

**  
And never dies**

Es waren wenige Tage vergangen und er bekam wieder einmal einen Brief von Schiller. Es war das Übliche, sie schrieben über ihre Arbeit, schickten sich Manuskripte und Ideen hin und her und korrigierten sie immer weiter, bis sie irgendwann perfekt waren und der Öffentlichkeit zugeführt werden konnten. Sie hatten die letzte Zeit einfach so weitergemacht wie bisher und Goethe wusste selbst nicht so genau wie er das geschafft hatte.

Es war normal, dass sie sich gelegentlich Pakete schickten, mit Büchern, Manuskripten und Gedichten, die der andere überlesen sollte.

Als Goethe das Paket öffnete sah er einen Zettel obenauf liegen.

_Das Gedicht._

Wieso hatte Schiller es ihm wieder zugesendet? Wieso -?

 _„Es war nicht für Charlotte._ Leben Sie wohl.“

Goethe starrte auf die Zeilen, die Schiller unter die letzte Strophe geschrieben hatte.

_…nicht für Charlotte…_

**It never dies**

Flammen. Von innen. Hitze, die ihn aufzuzehren drohte.

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, seine Hände zitterten. Er starrte auf das Papier und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er stand auf, ging nach unten, zog sich seinen Mantel über, verlangte seine Kutsche. Den Zettel hielt er noch immer in der Hand. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und nur einen konnte er greifen. _Nicht für Charlotte._

Ein Bild verfestigte sich vor seinem Auge als er in die Kutsche stieg und blieb die ganze Fahrt über vor ihm schweben.

_Ein Gesicht umrahmt von rotblonden Locken. Ein Grinsen, ein verschmitztes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Ein Kuss…_

**These haunted hearts**

Er stieg aus und klopfte an die Tür. Wieder einmal machte Charlotte auf und teilte ihm mit, dass Schiller im Arbeitszimmer sei. An ihr Gespräch konnte Goethe sich später nicht mehr erinnern.

Auf den letzten Metern zum Arbeitszimmer wurde er langsamer und er zögerte vor der Tür, bevor er schließlich doch anklopfte. Dieses Mal wartete er nicht, dass Schiller ihn hereinbat. Er trat ein. Schiller saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah perplex zu ihm auf.

„Goethe, was -“

Er ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Sagen Sie nicht Lebe wohl.“

Er konnte Schiller ansehen, dass er verwirrt war. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er den Zettel sah, den Goethe immer noch in seiner Hand hielt.

Er öffnete den Mund, blieb aber stumm. Es herrschte Schweigen. Was sollte er sagen? Er hatte sich das nicht überlegt… Er war einfach losgefahren, ohne zu überlegen, er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er atmete schwer, er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Was sollte er tun?

_Es ist nicht für Charlotte._

Und jetzt?

_(Ich liebe dich.)_

Schiller trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand.

Goethe sah zu ihm auf, sein Herz schlug zu schnell, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, nur um dann wieder still zu stehen und plötzlich verschwand alles. Er sah in blaue Augen, unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden und als Schiller ihn schließlich sanft küsste, schloss er instinktiv seine Augen und gab sich dem Feuer in seinem Inneren hin, dass ihn verbrannte. Er mochte es, zu verbrennen.

**These haunted hearts will last forever**

_„Sagen Sie nicht Lebe wohl.“_

_„Hast du es jetzt verstanden? Es war nicht für Charlotte. Es war für dich…“_

_Küsse. Leidenschaftlich und hungrig. Sanft und zart. Selten._

_Berührungen. Oft. Versteckt vor neugierigen Augen._

_Feuer und Flamme. Hitze. Sie verbrannten._

_…die Hälfte meines Daseins…_

**Will last forever**

_Für immer. Ich verspreche es dir._

_Ich liebe dich._

**Will last forever**

**Author's Note:**

> Zugegebenermaßen hätte dieses Lied auch perfekt auf Schillers Tod gepasst, aber da haben die beiden Hauptcharaktere nicht mitgespielt... Also bedankt/beschwert euch bei denen...


End file.
